Good Men go to War
by powerstaark
Summary: Originally Steven Moffat wanted Jack Harkness to be in the Doctor's army in A Good Man Goes to War but John Barrowman was not available. Here is a story of what the episode might have been like if Jack was in it.


**I'm not sure where this takes place in Jack's timeline due to his extremely long life but I think it's at some point after the Miracle Day episodes of Torchwood (which I have not seen). You might notice some other changes to A Good Man Goes to War in addition to Jack's presence in the Doctor's army.**

**Good Men go to War**

Captain Jack Harkness was sleeping (which was something he rarely needed and rarely had time for) when he heard the noise; the familiar, beloved sound of the TARDIS materialising. Jack hadn't heard that sound in over two decades (although considering he was over a thousand years old that wasn't much time). In an instant, Jack was out of bed, pulled on his long coat and sprinted out of the room, grabbing his pistol as he went; the Doctor was his friend but who knew what kind of enemies they might be facing. He hoped that they weren't Daleks; ever since his first death all those centuries ago, Jack had been slightly scared of Daleks. Of course he would never admit that to anyone and he was willing to fight Daleks if necessary, despite his fear of them.

The TARDIS had materialised right between two buildings and beside it stood a man, leaning casually against the big blue box as though he owned it. Jack approached and the man looked up at him and grinned.

"Hello Jack," said the Doctor. Jack broke into a grin.

"Hello Doctor," he greeted, "You've regenerated again I see." This Doctor was tall and thin with dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie, which might have looked odd on his previous incarnation but suited this one perfectly.

"Yeah, not a pleasant regeneration. Although on the bright side I did get to see you and other friends just before it happened," the Doctor said stepping forwards and holding out his hand. Jack ignored it and gave his old friend a bear hug instead. "Jack you're squishing me," the Doctor wheezed as the hug drove the air from his lungs and Jack chuckled as he released him.

"So what are you doing here?" Jack said, "Refuelling?"

"No," the Doctor said and his tone was grim, "I need your help. A friend of mine has been kidnapped." Jack was serious in an instant.

"Well then," he said, "Let's get going." He followed the Doctor through the familiar TARDIS doors into an _un_familiar room. "You've redecorated I see," he commented looking around the new control room.

"My regeneration was uncomfortable and violent," the Doctor said, rushing around the control panel with the same kind of manic energy Jack had so often seen in his previous incarnations. "My poor old TARDIS took a beating so she regenerated too. Just need to pick up Rory and River and then we'll be ready to go."

"Rory and River?" Jack asked curiously.

"Rory Williams and River Song," the Doctor said, "Both brilliant people although I don't fully trust River. She doesn't always travel with me but Rory and Amy do, but I meet River from time to time, usually in reverse order so my futures her past and my past is her future and that means our relationship's very complicated and she knows more about me than I do about her and eventually I'll know more about her than she does about me. I don't think we're literally going in reverse order but close enough for me to say that I learned how she would die on the day I met her."

"That must be hard," Jack said sympathetically.

"Yeah it is hard, but then again my life has always been hard" said the Doctor as the TARDIS took off, "And now, my best friend's been kidnapped."

"Is that Amy?" asked Jack having picked up on the feminine name the Doctor had mentioned in his rambling, "Is she hot?"

"Jack, behave," the Doctor scolded. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question," he said. The Doctor sighed.

"Yes I suppose she is," he admitted, "but she's married Jack so you can't have her."

"Shot down in flames," Jack sighed as the TARDIS landed. The doors opened and a young man dressed as a roman appeared.

"Where's River?" asked the Doctor.

"She's not coming," Rory said, "She says that she can't be with you until the end of this battle."

"Why not?" the Doctor said sounding outraged.

"Because today is the day you find out who she is," Rory said. The Doctor's anger drained away.

"Well I've certainly wanted to know that for a long time," he said, "alright then let's go rescue your wife."

"Hi there roman," said Jack grinning at Rory, "Captain Jack Harkness and you must be Rory."

"Pleased to meet you," Rory replied shaking Jack's hand as the TARDIS took off again.

* * *

><p>At Demons Run, the Doctor disguised himself as a Headless Monk and introduced Jack to Jenny and Madame Vastra. Jack instantly took a liking to the two women, even though Vastra was a Silurian.<p>

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you," he kissed Vastra's hand then Jenny's. He could sense the Doctor rolling his eyes behind him and knew that even in this latest incarnation, he still did not approve of his flirtatious nature.

"Alright enough introductions," the Doctor said, "Jack, you Vastra and Jenny go and find the lighting controls. Wait for my signal before you switch them off."

"What's the signal?" asked Jenny.

"The signal will be, "Amelia Pond, get your coat"" the Doctor said before throwing the hood of the Headless Monk's robe over his head, "Now off you go."

"Just don't get killed, Doctor," Jack warned, "I've only just started to get to know this incarnation." Then he followed the two women towards the control room. The soldiers and Headless Monks were all listening to a speech so nobody stood in their way. Two men were in the control room and Jenny and Vastra drew their swords and pressed them to the men's throats.

"Go ahead resist," Vastra dared one man, "I'm ever so hungry."

"Now dear," Jenny said to the other, "Which button controls the lights?" Jack grinned from behind them and leaned against the wall, studying the two women.

"I like you girls," he said as one of the men fearfully pointed out the correct button. Jenny pressed it as soon as they heard the Doctor's signal and the lights switched off.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark Captain Harkness," Vastra teased.

"When there's a big green lizard in the room with me?" Jack asked and grinned, "Not at all."

"Stop it you two," Jenny hissed and switched the lights back on. The three of them saw Colonel Manton looking around frantically for the Doctor who had disappeared amongst the Headless Monks. Jack smirked as Manton ordered his men to throw down their weapons.

"Big mistake," murmured Vastra as her Silurian brothers and sisters appeared, accompanied by Judoon and many other species. A short Sontaran was holding Manton himself at gun point. Jack's good sense of hearing picked up the sound of Manton snarling something about an automatic distress signal.

"Not if we knock out your communications!" came the voice of the Doctor, "and you've got incoming!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor, Danny Boy to the Doctor!" said another voice through the speakers.

"Give 'em hell Danny Boy!" bellowed the Doctor and explosions sounded throughout the base. Colonel Manton's shoulders slumped in defeat and the Sontaran forced him out of the room at gunpoint.

A moment later the Doctor arrived accompanied by a fat blue alien that Jack had once seen in a bar somewhere but didn't know the name of.

"Jack, Jenny, Vastra this is Dorium Maldovar," he said, "He's going to help find out what these people have been doing to Amy's baby. But first I'd like a talk with the leaders." He strode forwards and sat on a chair while Dorium stood in front of the window which looked out into space. When Colonel Manton arrived, escorted by the Sontaran, the Doctor turned and grinned at him saying, "Sorry Colonel I lied. Rule number one; the Doctor lies. It took three minutes and forty two seconds to subdue your forces." Manton glared at him.

"Colonel Manton," said the Sontaran, "You will tell your men to withdraw."

"No," the Doctor interrupted, "Colonel Manton. I want you to tell your men to run away."

"What?" Manton said staring at the Time Lord.

"Tell your men to run away," the Doctor repeated as though speaking to someone who was very stupid, "I want you to be famous for those exact words; I want you to be known as Colonel Run Away; I want children to laugh outside your house because they've found the home of Colonel Run Away," the Doctor's tone grew darker as he stood and stepped menacingly towards Manton, "And I want people to know that if they think getting to me through the people I love is in anyway a good idea, they will pay for it!" His eyes were full of rage and somehow this tall, thin man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie seemed more intimidating than an experienced and formidable soldier. The rage dimmed slightly and the Doctor gave a thin smile, "Look at me I'm angry," he said, "That's new."

"The anger of a good man is not to be feared," said a woman's voice and the Doctor turned as a woman wearing an eye patch entered the room accompanied by two Silurian's, "Good men have too many rules."

"Good men don't need rules," the Doctor said stepping towards the woman, "And now's not the time to ask why I have so many." The woman glared at him then glanced at Manton.

"Give the order," she muttered. Manton hesitated, "Give the order Colonel Run Away."

"That's no way to speak to your allies," Jack noted, "by the way, what's with the eye patch?"

"None of your business," snapped the woman.

"It doesn't matter anyway," said the Doctor, "Jack, Strax, I want you guys to make sure the soldiers and this old hag get off this base right now."

"I believe you're older than me, Time Lord," the woman growled.

"You're still a hag" the Doctor snarled back, "Get her out of my sight." Jack wasn't used to the Doctor acting like this. He'd been angry in his previous incarnation and the incarnation before that but Jack wasn't used to the Time Lord sounding so venomous. Shrugging off his unease, Jack drew his pistol and gestured at the woman.

"Well, what are you waiting for lady?" he said, "Get moving."

Jack and Strax oversaw the retreat of their enemies while the Doctor went to find Amy and Rory. A short time later the TARDIS appeared and out stepped a beautiful red haired young woman carrying a small bundle which was crying. Jack's natural flirtatious urges kicked in, even though he knew that this must be Amy, whom the Doctor had said was married. He stepped smartly forwards as Amy looked up.

"Hello there," Jack said holding out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness." Amy looked slightly startled but shifted her grip on her baby and held out her free hand. Jack brought it to his lips and kissed it, ignoring Rory and the Doctor's glares and the baby's crying.

"Amy Pond, pleased to meet you," Amy replied.

"Believe me the pleasure's all mine," Jack winked at her.

"Jack," hissed the Doctor, "I told you she was married." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I guess you married the roman," he said nodding to Rory, "Well if you ever get bored of fancy dress give me a call."

"Will you stop flirting with my wife?" Rory said through gritted teeth. Jack chuckled but held up his hands in surrender and stepped away from Amy who looked embarrassed and perhaps slightly flattered.

"Don't worry Rory," the Doctor said, "Jack may be a flirt but he would never try and destroy your relationship. Would you Jack?" he glared at his old friend.

"You know me Doctor," Jack said cheerfully, unfazed by the Doctor's glare. It wasn't the same kind on enraged and frightening glare he'd given Colonel Manton and the eye patch wearing woman, "Can't resist an attractive female or an attractive male for that matter." He turned serious, "Seriously though, I would never try and ruin a happy relationship." Rory relaxed slightly and Jack noticed that he'd had his hand on the sword hanging from his belt.

"Whoops almost forgot," the Doctor said and disappeared back inside the TARDIS as Strax joined them and drew attention back to the crying baby.

"Give the baby to me," he said gruffly, "She needs changing."

"I already changed her," Amy said, "I think she needs feeding."

"Of course," Strax said, "I'll take care of it."

"Uh actually I don't think you will," Rory said. Strax looked affronted.

"I had myself spliced for all nursing duties," he snapped, "I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid."

"So what's the baby's name?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Melody," Amy responded.

"Melody," Jack said, "Nice name." The Doctor reappeared from the TARDIS.

"Here it is," he said bringing out an old wooden cot. Amy turned to the cot.

"This is old," she said, "Really old."

"What's a cot doing in your TARDIS Doctor?" said Jack.

"I've got loads of things stashed in the TARDIS," the Time Lord replied. Amy gently laid the baby inside the cot and turned to the Doctor.

"So all that time I thought I was on the TARDIS I was actually here?" she said. Jack looked at Rory while the Doctor replied.

"What's she talking about?" he said.

"We had a fake Amy on the TARDIS while the real one was here," Rory explained then turned to the Doctor, "So they were able to project the real Amy's thoughts and feelings into the TARDIS no matter where we were in Time and Space?"

"Yes," muttered the Doctor, "They're very clever."

"They must have had a very powerful connection between Amy and the Flesh to be able to do that," Rory said. The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, "Doctor is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Amy wasn't real but you never said."

"Well I couldn't be sure they weren't listening," the Doctor said grimly.

"Doctor, tell us something," Amy said, "We need to know something; this is our baby." She gestured to the baby in the cot. The Doctor hesitated.

"Doctor," said Vastra appearing behind them, "We need you in the control room."

"Coming," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, tell us something, anything," Amy said. The Doctor turned back to her.

"It's mine," he said. Jack quickly jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What's yours? Please tell me you're not talking about the baby," he said.

"Of course not," the Doctor scoffed and pointed to the cot, "I was talking about the cot. It's my cot. I slept in there."

"And you've kept it with you for over nine hundred years?" Jack said sceptically.

"Hey I need something to remember my babyhood with," the Doctor said and strode away.

"So how do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked Jack after a moment of silence apart from Melody, who was still crying albeit more quietly.

"I've known him for centuries," Jack said, "Don't see him much though."

"Centuries?" Amy said, "You don't look that old. You're not a Time Lord are you? Because the Doctor said they were all dead."

"They are," Jack said, "I'm a human but a friend of mine made me immortal by mistake."

"You're joking right?" said Rory.

"No I'm serious," Jack said, "I can't die. Every time I do I come back to life. Trust me, living as long as I have is a curse; I'm even older than the Doctor. I don't even age or if I do it happens very slowly." Amy and Rory looked at each other then turned back to Jack.

"So how did you meet him?" Rory asked.

"It was back in the second world war," Jack said, "He was a different man back then. Last time I saw him was in a bar. By that time he'd regenerated into another man. Has the Doctor told you about regeneration?"

"He's mentioned it," Amy said.

"Well the Doctor's my oldest friend," Jack said, "Sometimes I dream of travelling with him again; me and him sailing among the stars. But then I think about the responsibilities I have back on Earth. The Doctor's not the only person who spends time saving the world. I abandoned Earth for a couple of centuries after a very bad five days but now I'm back on duty."

"State your rank and intent!" bellowed the familiar voice of Strax and the Sontaran appeared with a black haired woman. Amy seemed to recognise her. "I found her listening at the door," Strax growled.

"I heard Madam Kovarian," the woman protested, "I came to warn you; this whole thing's a trap. Why would I lie to you?"

"Well take a look at your uniform," said Rory.

"I only joined so that I could meet the Doctor again," the woman said.

"You wanted to meet him so you joined an army devoted to fighting him?" asked Jenny, who had been quiet all this time.

"Well how else do you meet a great warrior?" asked the woman.

"He's not a warrior," said Amy. The woman looked confused.

"Then why's he called the Doctor?" she said.

"What's your name?" asked Jack when Amy looked just as confused as the other woman.

"Lorna Bucket," said the woman. Then the lights suddenly turned off and a shield appeared around the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" said Jenny looking around.

"I don't know," Jack said then drew his pistol as he sensed two people joining them but it was just Vastra and Dorium.

"I told you," Lorna said, "This is a trap."

"I'll scan for life forms," said Strax.

"That won't work," Lorna said, "The Headless Monks aren't alive. They don't register as life forms." Strax ignored her and tried anyway.

"According to this there's nothing," he said then looked at Lorna, "You say the Headless Monks aren't life forms."

"She's telling the truth," Dorium said. Then they heard an eerie humming sound, "Oh my God! It's the attack prayer!"

"So we're under attack," Jack said, "I knew this was too easy. Nothing's ever simple when the Doctor's around." He smiled in the anticipation of battle; he was looking forward to a good scrap.

"We need weapons," Vastra said.

"Here," said Jenny pointing to a pile of guns, "The soldiers left them behind." Jack grinned and picked up a large gun.

"Oh you're a beauty," he said examining the weapon.

"So you're flirting with weapons now?" Amy said. Jack smirked at her.

"I'll flirt with anything," he said, "I'll flirt with the Headless Monks if you want me to." Amy looked disgusted at that idea and Jack chuckled.

"We don't have to fight them," said Dorium, "I'm a friend to the monks. They know me."

"Yeah and they know you sold them out to the Doctor," said Rory.

"Oh they'll understand it's only me," Dorium said stepping towards the shadows surrounding the TARDIS which was still illuminated by the energy shield. "It's only silly old me. You understand don't you!" he called to the Monks.

"Arm yourself fool!" bellowed Strax.

"Dorium!" shouted Rory. Then there was the sound of steel cutting through flesh and bone and a sickening thud, "Dorium?"

"What an idiot," growled Strax aiming his rifle into the shadows. Rory rushed Amy and Melody out of harm's way while the others prepared for battle.

"The child," Vastra said, "At all costs! Protect the child!" Jack saw electricity shoot up the length of the Headless Monk's swords as they closed in. Then the hooded figures charged.

Jack, Lorna and Strax gunned down several of them before they could get close, while Vastra, Jenny and Rory lunged forwards wielding their swords. They were outnumbered but although the Headless Monks literally were headless, they were surprisingly easy to kill.

Then one of the Headless Monks shot a bolt of red electricity from its hand which hit Lorna in the chest sending her crashing to the ground. Jack had been only a few feet away and could have taken the blow himself but the unexpected attack had caught him off guard. He noticed another Headless Monk sneaking up behind Strax, preparing to kill him and turned blasting the Monk off its feet before it could land the fatal blow. Vastra slashed her way through three Monks while Jenny and Rory duelled with one Monk each, quickly overpowering and slaying them.

A bolt of red electricity shot towards Jack who rolled out of the way shooting down the Monk as he leapt upright. He didn't notice the Headless Monk behind him until a sword was stabbed straight through his spine. He may be immortal but he could feel pain and he bellowed in agony and collapsed. Dimly he saw Rory lunge at the Monk that had stabbed him and thrust his sword through its heart with a single blow. Then Jack died.

When he awoke, gasping for air, he found Jenny leaning over him. She jumped back in shock and Vastra, who was behind her, gaped at him.

"How did you survive that?" the Silurian asked.

"I didn't," grunted Jack, "That blow killed me but I came back to life. It's what I do." Groaning he picked himself up. His spine had fixed itself but it was still sore. He glanced over at Strax and saw the Sontaran kneeling beside Lorna. Then the Doctor arrived yelling that Melody was a Flesh avatar. Rory turned to the Time Lord.

"Yeah," he said bitterly, "We know."

"What happened?" Jack said.

"Wow, you really are immortal," said Rory staring at the previously dead man. Jack grinned weakly.

"Yep," he said, "I can't die even if I wanted to."

"They took Melody," moaned Amy, "The Melody I was holding was a fake."

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor whispered. Amy took a step back from him as he moved forwards to hug her.

"Amy it's not his fault," Jenny said.

"I know," Amy said after a moment, "I just..." She was about to cry. Jack moved forwards to comfort her but Rory got there first. Realising that Rory was better suited to comforting the young woman Jack stepped away and turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor," said Strax, "There's someone who wants to speak to you." He gestured over at Lorna. The Doctor hurried to her side. Jack and Vastra followed.

"Lorna came to warn us," Jack explained as the Doctor knelt in front of her.

"Hey," the Doctor said. Lorna opened her eyes.

"Doctor," she said softly.

"You helped my friends," the Doctor said, "Thank you."

"I met you once," Lorna whispered, "In the Gamma Forest. I was a little girl." She looked into the Doctor's eyes, "You don't remember?"

"Of course I remember," the Doctor said but Jack could tell he was lying, "I remember everybody. We ran; you and me. Didn't we run Lorna?" Lorna smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. Then she closed her eyes and breathed her last. The Doctor checked that she was dead then turned to Jack and Vastra with tears in his own eyes. "Who was she?"

"I don't know," Vastra said mournfully, "But she was very brave."

"They're always brave," murmured the Doctor.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Jack said sadly, "I could have taken the blow for her but I wasn't fast enough." The Doctor smiled weakly.

"I know you'd have taken the blow in a heartbeat Jack," he said and stood up.

"So what now?" asked Vastra, "They would almost certainly have taken her to Earth to raise her in the correct environment."

"Yes and it's already too late," the Doctor said.

"You're giving up?" Vastra said incredulously, "You never do that!" The Doctor was about to reply but then there was a flash of light behind him. Jack and Vastra instinctively reached for their weapons.

"Well then soldier how goes the day?" said a voice as a curly haired woman appeared where the light had been. The Doctor stormed towards her. The woman stared back at him calmly.

"Where the hell, have you been?" the Doctor raged, "Every time you asked I've been there for you! Where the hell were you today?"

"I couldn't have prevented this," the woman said.

"You could have tried!" the Doctor snarled and turned away.

"And so my love could you," the woman said. Jack guessed that she must be the woman the Doctor had mentioned earlier; River Song. River looked at Amy and Rory, "I know you're not alright. But hold tight Amy because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this," the Doctor said turning back to her, "I didn't do this! This wasn't me!"

"This was exactly you," River said, "All this; all of it. You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago sailing off to see the universe did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name? Doctor the word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on like this what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forest the word "Doctor" means "mighty warrior"."

_That explains why Lorna asked why he was called the Doctor,_ Jack thought glancing between River and the Doctor.

"How far you've come," River continued, "And now they've taken a child; the child of your best friends. And they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down; and all this, my love, in fear of you." The Doctor turned to her, his eyes dark as he stepped towards River.

"Who are you?" he said simply.

"Oh look. Your cot," River said, moving towards it, "Haven't seen that in a very long time." The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"No, no, tell me who you are," he demanded. River remained calm despite the Doctor's grip on her arm. She pressed something into the Time Lords hand.

"I am telling you," she said and then smiled slightly, "Can't you read?" There was a silence and Jack saw the Doctor's expression change to shock and then delight.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," River replied.

"But that means..." the Doctor began.

"I'm afraid it does," River said.

"But you and I, we were..." the Doctor made kissing motions with his lips.

"Yes," River said. The Doctor beamed and straightened his jacket and bow tie.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Amazing," River said.

"I'd better be," the Doctor said.

"Yes you'd better be," River agreed. The Doctor turned to the others.

"Jack, Vastra, Jenny, Strax, 'till the next time," he said, "Rory and Amy I will find your daughter and she will be safe. River, get them all home."

"No wait!" cried Amy as the Doctor bounded towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" shouted Rory as the Time Lord disappeared inside the Time Machine. He reappeared for a moment, grinned and pointed at River before disappearing again. The TARDIS made the familiar groaning noise she always made when she appeared or disappeared. When the Doctor was gone, Amy turned to River.

"Where's he going? What did you tell him?" she asked.

"Amy you have to stay calm," River said. Amy picked up a discarded gun. Jack tensed, ready to spring between them as Amy aimed the gun at River.

"Tell me what you told the Doctor," she said.

"Amy no!" said Rory, "Stop it!"

"It's okay Rory she's fine she's good," River said, "It's the TARDIS translation matrix it takes a while to kick in with a written word. You have to concentrate." Amy looked at the cot which had strange symbols on it.

"I still can't read it," she said. Rory gently prised the gun out of her hand.

"That's because it's Gallifreyan and it doesn't translate," River said then held out a scrap of cloth, "But this will. It's your daughter's name in the language of the forest."

"I know my daughter's name," Amy said.

"Yes but they don't have a word for Pond," River said, "Because the only water in the forest is the river." Jack's eyes widened, in realisation.

"Of course," he breathed stepping forwards and standing next to Rory to look at the cloth. "River and Pond, Melody and Song; they mean roughly the same thing. They're just different words in the opposite order."

"Exactly," River said looking at Jack then back at Amy and Rory, "It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter." Her parents stared at her speechlessly. Jack looked from River to her parents and back again.

"You're Melody?" Amy managed to say at last. River nodded.

"Hello mum," she said then looked at Rory, "Hello dad."

"Now that is quite a revelation," Jack commented, "but we can't just stand here all day."

"Yes," Rory said vaguely then snapped back to reality, "Yes you're right Jack. Take us home please...Melody." His daughter smiled.

"I prefer River," she said and held out her Vortex Manipulator, which Jack recognised instantly because he always wore one himself in case the Doctor could ever get it working. Jack hesitated and looked back at Lorna.

"What about her?" he said quietly, "she didn't have to help us but she did anyway."

"Well she's dead," Vastra said, "And unlike you, she cannot come back." Jack sighed.

"You're right," he said, "besides I never liked funerals." Funerals reminded him that he would still be alive in a thousand years time, and probably a lot longer, unless his curse was broken. He put a hand on the Vortex Manipulator then looked at River and grinned. "Captain Jack Harkness by the way," he said and winked flirtatiously.

"Great," muttered Rory, "First you flirt with my wife and now you're flirting with my daughter."

"Oh shut up dad," River said and smiled flirtatiously back at Jack, "Melody Pond, but I prefer to be called River Song. And usually _I'm _the one doing the flirting." River's mother and father both put a hand on the Vortex Manipulator. "I'll come back for you three," River promised Vastra, Strax and Jenny, "But this device cannot carry more than four people and even that's a stretch."

"Just don't be long," Vastra said, "That battle made me hungry." Jenny rolled her eyes and Jack grinned as River activated the Vortex Manipulator to take him, Amy and Rory back to Earth.

**I considered having Jack know that Melody Pond would "kill" the Doctor but decided the story would get unnecessarily complicated if I did. **

**Judging by the way Jack reacted when he realised the Dalek's were invading in The Stolen Earth, I think he might be afraid of Daleks which is understandable considering they were responsible for his very first death and indirectly responsible for him being cursed with immortality as well as their reputation throughout time and space. Of course he's willing to face them if necessary but I still think he might be slightly scared of them.**

**Please reveiw.**


End file.
